


Star Wars One Shots

by XxReySoloxX



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Grey's Anatomy References, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical School, Medical Trauma, Medication, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Public Sex, Romance, Seattle Grace Hospital, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Star Wars References, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReySoloxX/pseuds/XxReySoloxX
Summary: ONE SHOTSSS
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Paige Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Surgeons At Heart A/N

Author's Note:

Below, there are character pairings with Grey's Anatomy characters and Star Wars characters. If you don't know Grey's Anatomy, that is fine and you can skip the character pairings. I am also including OCs. 

Characters:

Meredith Grey = Rey Kenobi

Christina Yang = Paige Tico

George O'Malley = Finn Johnson

Alex Karev = Poe Dameron

Izzy Stevens = Rose Tico

Miranda Bailey = Maz Kanata

Derek Shepherd = Ben Solo

Preston Burke = Admiral Holdo

Catherine (Avery) Fox = Leia Organa

Richard Webber = Han Solo

Jo Wilson (Karev) = Chewbacca Solo (Chewie)

Addison Montgomery (Shepherd) = Denaeliya Christopers (Solo)

Amelia Shepherd = Raegan Dawson (R2-D2)

Arizona Robbins = Padme Amidala

April Kepner = Caleb Peter Orion (C3PO)

Andrew DeLuca = Lando Calrissian

Lexie Grey = Brayden Boisin (BB8) (Kenobi)

Maggie Pierce (Grey) = Jyn Erso (Kenobi)

Owen Hunt = Luke Skywalker

Teddy Altman = Anakin Skywalker

Ellis Grey = Obi-Wan Kenobi

Abbreviations:

OR: Operation Room

CT: Computed Tomography (Computed tomography scan = Detailed images of internal organs are obtained by this type of sophisticated X-ray device)

ICU: Intensive Care Unit (Intensive care refers to the specialised treatment given to patients who are acutely unwell and require critical medical care. An intensive care unit (ICU) provides the critical care and life support for acutely ill and injured patients)

NICU: Newborn Intensive Care Unit (NICU stands for newborn intensive care unit. This is a nursery in a hospital that provides around-the-clock care to sick or premature babies. It has health care providers who have special training and equipment to give your baby the best possible care)

10-Blade: (The type of blade used on a scalpel. It is generally used for making small incisions in skin and muscle)

15-Blade: (The type of blade used on a scalpel. It is generally used for making short and precise incision)

A

Abortion: The deliberate termination of a human pregnancy.

Acidosis: occurs when your kidneys and lungs can't keep your body's pH in balance

ALS (Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis): A progressive and fatal form of motor neuron disease.

Alzheimer's Disease: The most common form of dementia. It is degenerative and terminal.

AMA (Against Medical Advice): A form a patient must sign to leave a hospital against professional advice.

American College of Surgeons: The association responsible for setting the standards for surgical training and education.

Analgesia: Drugs that act as painkillers.

Anaphylaxis: A severe, often life-threatening allergic reaction. Penicillin, nuts, seafood, and bee stings are all commonly associated with the condition.

Anemia: a condition in which you lack enough healthy red blood cells to carry adequate oxygen to your body's tissues

Anesthesia: Removal of all sensation, usually by chemical means (e.g., drugs/medication)

Aneurysm: A localized, blood-filled, balloon-like bulge in the wall of a blood vessel.

Aortic Valve: A valve which prevents blood flow back into the heart from the aorta (one of the major blood vessels from the heart).

Appendectomy: (Also called an Appy) The surgical removal of the appendix.

Appendicitis: The inflammation of the appendix. It requires an appendectomy to remove it.

Asystole: A condition of the heart in which there is no activity from the heart (electrical or muscular)

Atropine: A drug used to resolve a slow heart rate (bradycardia) or as part of resuscitation.

Attending: A doctor who has completed residency and practices medicine in a clinic or hospital.

Autopsy: A surgical procedure usually performed by pathologists that examines a corpse to determine cause and manner of death and to evaluate any disease or injury that may be present at the time of death.

B

Banana bag: a bag of IV fluids containing vitamins and minerals usually used to correct nutritional deficiencies or chemical imbalances in the human body

Benign: Not cancerous.

Bipolar Disorder: a mental health condition that causes extreme mood swings that include emotional highs (mania or hypomania) and lows (depression).

Blood Pressure: Pressure exerted by circulating blood on the walls of the blood vessels. It is one of the main vital signs that should always be monitored on a patient. Normal values are 120 for systolic and 80 for diastolic.

Bovie: A tool used to stop bleeding.

Bradycardia: An abnormally slow heartbeat (defined as fewer than 60 beats per minute in an adult and fewer than 100 beats per minute in a neonate).

Burr Holes: Small holes drilled into the skull to help relieve pressure on the brain when fluids build up and start compressing the brain tissue.

Butterfly needle: a device used to access a vein for drawing blood or giving medications

C

C. diff (Clostridium difficile): a species of Gram-positive bacteria of the genus Clostridium that causes severe diarrhea and other intestinal diseases when competing bacteria in the gut flora have been wiped out by antibiotics.

Caesarean section (C-section): A surgical procedure in which incisions are made through a mother's abdomen (laparotomy) and uterus (hysterotomy) to deliver one or more babies. It is usually performed when a vaginal delivery would put the baby's or mother's life or health at risk, although in recent times it has been also performed upon request for childbirths that could otherwise have been vaginal.

Cancer: A disease where cells undergo uncontrolled growth.

Cardiac Arrest: When blood circulation stops throughout the body due to some malfunction of the heart.

Cardiomyopathy: Heart muscle disease

Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR): An emergency medical procedure for a victim of cardiac arrest or, in some circumstances, respiratory arrest. CPR is performed in hospitals, in the community by laypersons, or by emergency response professionals.

Cardiothoracic surgery: A surgical specialty treating diseases affecting organs inside the thorax (the chest) including the lungs, heart, and thoracic diaphragm.

CBC (Complete Blood Count): A blood test to determine overall health and detect a wide range of disorders

Central Line: A catheter placed into a large vein in the neck (internal jugular vein), chest (subclavian vein), or groin (femoral vein).

Cholecystectomy: Surgical removal of the gallbladder.

Circulatory System: A body system that involves the heart, veins, arteries, and blood.

Code Black: A hospital code which indicates a bomb or a suspicious item somewhere in the hospital.

Code Blue: A hospital code which indicates someone needing resuscitation.

Code Pink: A hospital code which indicates child/infant abduction.

Code Red: A hospital code which indicates a fire has broken out somewhere in the hospital.

Code Orange: hazardous material or spill incident

Code Silver: active shooter

Code Violet: violent or combative individual

Code Yellow: disaster

Code Brown: severe weather

Code White: evacuation

Code Green: emergency activation

Computed Tomography (CT): Imaging used to generate a three-dimensional image of the inside of an object from a large series of two-dimensional X-ray images.

Congenital insensitivity to pain (CIP): also known as congenital analgesia, is one or more rare conditions in which a person cannot feel (and has never felt) physical pain.

Coronary Artery Bypass Graft (CABG): Arteries and veins from elsewhere in the body (most cases the leg) are used to replace the body (the vessels that supply oxygen and energy to the heart)

Craniectomy: A procedure where a part of the skull is removed to allow a swelling brain to expand.

Craniotomy: A procedure performed by cutting through the skin and drilling through and removing part of the skull to gain access to the brain.

Creatinine: A waste product when muscle tissue is broken down. Blood creatinine levels are measured to assess kidney function.

Crike (Cricothyrotomy): A procedure in which the throat is cut to insert a direct tube for breathing when an intubation is not possible due to blockage of the throat.

D

Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS): Surgical procedure in which an electrode is implanted into a specific area of the brain in order to alleviate symptoms of chronic pain and of movement disorders caused by neurological disease.

Dermatology: A medical specialty dealing with the skin and its diseases.

Diarrhea: The condition of having three or more loose or liquid bowel movements per day.

DNR (Do Not Resuscitate): A written order from a doctor that clarifies that resuscitation should not be attempted if a person suffers cardiac or respiratory arrest.

E

ECG (Electrocardiograph): A small computer that monitors the patient's heart rate and other heart information.

Echo (Echocardiogram): A sonogram of the heart.

Ectopia Cordis: A birth defect in which the heart is abnormally located, typically outside of the chest, but still attached to the body through a split sternum.

Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome: A group of genetic connective tissue disorders which can cause skin hyperelasticity, joint dislocation and hypermobility, arthritis, and easy bruising.

Endocrinology: The medical specialty involved with disorders relating to hormones and the endocrine organs and glands.

Epidural: A form of regional anesthesia involving an injection of drugs through a catheter, usually done by blocking the action of the nerves in the spine from a certain region.

Epinephrine (Epi): A hormone released in the body in response to stress, used in medical settings for resuscitation.

ER (Emergency Room): A room in the hospital dedicated to emergent conditions and patients

Esophageal: Of, or relating to the esophagus (the "tube" connecting the mouth to the stomach).

ETA: Estimated Time of Arrival

Evisceration: disembowelment, i.e., the removal of viscera (internal organs, especially those in the abdominal cavity).

F

Fasciotomy: A surgical procedure where the fascia (the outer layers surrounding muscle, cartilage, ligaments, organs, etc.) is cut to relieve tension or pressure and treat the resulting loss of circulation to an area of tissue or muscle.

Fetal Surgery: A branch of maternal-fetal medicine that uses a wide range of surgical techniques to treat defects of fetuses

Fetus: The stage of development that stretches from eight weeks after conception to birth

Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva (FOP): An extremely rare, congenital disease (estimated 600 cases worldwide) that causes muscles and connective tissue to turn to bone when injured.

First-Degree Burn: Burns that are restricted to the surface of the skin. In some cases, the burns can also be widespread.

G

GCS (Glasgow Coma Scale): A scale used to identify consciousness and responsiveness of a patient following a head injury.

General Surgery: A surgical specialty that focuses on abdominal organs.

Grand Mal Seizures: A grand mal seizure causes a loss of consciousness and violent muscle contractions. It's the type of seizure most people picture when they think about seizures. A grand mal seizure — also known as a generalized tonic-clonic seizure — is caused by abnormal electrical activity throughout the brain

GSW: Gunshot wound.

Gurney: A type of stretcher used in hospitals and ambulances. A hospital gurney is a kind of narrow bed on a wheeled frame and has straps to secure the patient.

Genome Mapping: The process to create a genetic map assigning DNA fragments to chromosomes.

H

Haldol: antipsychotic used to treat certain kinds of mental disorders.

Heart Attack (Myocardial infarction): Occurs when the circulation of blood to the heart is severely affected.

Hemispherectomy: A procedure performed to remove or disable one cerebral hemisphere (half the brain).

Hemopneumothorax: The accumulation of air and blood in the pleural cavity (the area surrounding the lungs).

Hernia: A hernia occurs when an organ or fatty tissue squeezes through a weak spot in a surrounding muscle or connective tissue called fascia. The most common types of hernia are inguinal (inner groin), incisional (resulting from an incision), femoral (outer groin), umbilical (belly button), and hiatal (upper stomach).

Heterotopic transplant (Piggy-back transplant): A cardiac (heart) transplantation without removing the native heart, leaving both donor and native heart in the body.

Hermaphrodite: an organism that has reproductive organs normally associated with both male and female sexes

Hydrocephalus: A condition in which there is too much spinal fluid, which puts pressure on the brain and can lead to brain damage. It is treated by insertion of a shunt to drain the extra fluid into the patient's abdomen.

Hypertension: A chronic medical condition in which the blood pressure in the arteries is persistently elevated.

Hyperventilation: Occurs when breaths are faster and deeper, which decreases the level of carbon dioxide in the blood, sometimes resulting in loss of consciousness.

Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome (HLHS): A condition in which the left side of the heart is severely underdeveloped. It can sometimes be treated surgically with a 3-part procedure, but surgery is not considered a cure.

Hypothermia: The dropping of the body's core temperature, which may occur with exposure to cold air and water.

I

ICP (Intracranial Pressure): The pressure inside of the skull and thus on the brain and the cerebrospinal fluid.

Inebriated: Drunk.

Intensive Care Unit (ICU): A unit in the hospital where seriously ill patients are cared for by specially trained staff.

Internal Medicine: A medical specialty focused on the diagnosis and treatment for a wide range of medical problems, ranging from severe to minor diseases on their own or as multiple diseases at one time.

Internship: The training of a physician or surgeon who has completed medical school. Internship is the first year of residency or a transition year prior to residency.

Intubation: Generally, the insertion of a tube into the throat to allow a bag or machine to breathe for the patient.

IV (Intravenous): A catheter inserted into a vein to deliver liquid substances into the body, typically saline (water), medications, or blood.

Inflammation: a localized physical condition in which part of the body becomes reddened, swollen, hot, and often painful, especially as a reaction to injury or infection

J

John/Jane Doe: term used to describe a patient whose identity is unknown. A male patient would be classified as a John Doe, and a female patient Jane Doe.

K

Kawasaki disease: A condition in which blood vessels throughout the entire body become inflamed.

K-rider: slang term for a piggyback of potassium chloride given when k+ levels are very low

L

Laceration: a deep cut or tear in skin or flesh

Laparoscopic Procedures (minimally invasive surgeries): Surgery performed using small incisions into the body. Commonly used for appendectomies and cholecystectomies (lap chole).

Laparotomy: Cutting into the abdomen to gain access to the abdominal organs.

Line: Generally refers to an IV.

Lumbar puncture: also known as a spinal tap, it is an invasive outpatient procedure used to remove a sample of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) from the subarachnoid space in the spine

M

Mastectomy: The surgical removal of one or both breasts. Can be used to treat breast cancer, as a preventative measure, or as part of sex reassignment.

Medical School: An educational institution — or part of such an institution — that teaches medicine to train the next generation of doctors.

Medical Specialties: Areas of medical science used to treat disease.

Metastasis (mets): The spread of a disease from one area of the body to another.

Miscarriage: Spontaneous abortion of a fetus

MRI (Magnetic resonance imaging): Primarily a medical imaging technique most commonly used in radiology to visualize the structure and function of the body.

MVC: motor vehicle collision

N

Neonatal Intensive Care Unit: Hospital ward made to provide intensive care for newborns who are dangerously ill.

Neonate: Infants in the first 28 days after birth, including premature infants.

Neonatal Surgery: A surgical subspecialty of pediatric surgery focused on surgical treatment of infants and neonates.

Neonatology: A medical subspecialty of pediatrics focused on the medical care of infants and neonates.

Neurocysticercosis: Parasites in the brain

Neurosurgery: A surgical specialty focused on treating the nervous system including the spinal cord and the brain.

Norwood Procedure: A surgery performed on the heart to treat hypoplastic left heart syndrome. Redirects blood flow to provide systemic or pulmonary circulation.

O

Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD): An anxiety disorder characterized by intrusive thoughts that produce uneasiness, apprehension, fear, or worry; by repetitive behaviors aimed at reducing the associated anxiety; or by a combination of such obsessions and compulsions.

Obstetrics and Gynecology: The two surgical specialties combined to form a single medical specialty, with gynecology dealing with the female reproductive organs, and obstetrics dealing with the care of the woman and her offspring during pregnancy, childbirth, and for a period of time following birth.

Omphalocele: When the abdominal organs are outside of the body but contained in a sac, typically in infants.

Operating Room (O.R.): A sterile room where surgery is performed.

Organ Harvest: A surgical procedure by which the major organs are removed from a donor to be used in transplants and/or research. Harvesting often takes place after a donor has been declared 'brain dead,' but their heart and other vital organs continue to be kept alive via artificial means.

Orthopedic Surgery: A surgical specialty concerned with conditions involving bones and muscle.

Orthotopic transplant: A surgical procedure of removing the patient's diseased heart and replacing it with a healthy donor heart.

Osteogenesis imperfecta: A congenital bone disorder characterized by brittle bones that are prone to fracture. There are several types of the disease, a couple of which are fatal, while others are manageable.

Otolaryngology (ENT): The surgical specialty that focuses in the diagnosis and treatment of ear, nose, throat, and head and neck disorders

Oxycodone: an opioid medication used for treatment of moderate to severe pain, and a common drug of abuse.

P

Pediatric Surgery: A surgical specialty focused on the surgical management of fetuses, infants, children, adolescents, and young adults.

Pediatrics: The branch of medical science that deals with the care of children, typically until adolescence, but can vary. It can deal with congenital defects or genetically inherited defects but is not always the case.

Plastic Surgery: A surgical specialty concerned with the correction or restoration of form and function, and can deal with problems such as burns, surgery on hands and limbs, and aesthetic surgery.

Pneumothorax: Collapsed lung, caused by air/gas in the cavity between the lungs and the chest wall.

Porcine valve replacement: Surgical procedure for replacing a diseased valve with a pig valve.

Post-op: After operation.

Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD): A mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event — either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event.

Pre-op: Before operation.

P.R.B.C: Packed Red Blood Cells

Psychiatry: A specialty of medical sciences with the prevention, study, and treatment of mental disorders. This specialty has many different approaches with a variety of different treatment options available for patients.

Pulseless electrical activity (PEA): Organized cardiac electrical activity without a palpable pulse

R

Residency: A stage of postgraduate medical training. A resident physician/surgeon is a doctor who has received a medical degree and practices medicine under the supervision of fully licensed physicians/surgeons, usually in a hospital or clinic.

Ross procedure: cardiac surgery operation where a diseased aortic valve is replaced with the person's own pulmonary valve.

S

Saline: Sterile water mixed with sodium chloride (table salt).

Scalpel: A small but extremely sharp knife used for surgery.

Schizophrenia: A mental illness characterized by relapsing episodes of psychosis. Major symptoms include hallucinations (often hearing voices), delusions (having beliefs not shared by others), and disorganized thinking. Other symptoms include social withdrawal, decreased emotional expression, and lack of motivation.

Scrubs: The attire worn by most medical personnel inside a hospital, usually consisting of pants and a short-sleeved top. A scrub cap may be worn, usually during surgery.

Second-Degree Burns: Burns that affect the upper layers of the skin. Patients often present with blisters, swelling, redness, and pain.

Seizure: Abnormal electrical activity in the brain, often associated with a medical disorder. Symptoms include loss of consciousness and rigidity in the body.

Sepsis: a potentially life-threatening condition caused by the body's response to an infection

Shunt: A hole or a small passage which moves, or allows movement of, fluid from one part of the body to another.

Sinus Rhythm: A pulse rate between 60-100 beats per minute (BPM)

Situs Inversus: A congenital condition in which the major organs are reversed or mirrored from their normal positions.

Stroke: When the brain does not receive a sufficient supply of blood, often caused by blockage or bleeding.

Suicide: The act of intentionally causing one's own death.

Surgery: A medical specialty that uses operative manual and instrumental techniques on a patient to investigate and/or treat a pathological condition such as disease or injury.

Syphilis: a sexually transmitted infection that can generally be treated with antibiotics, including penicillin, but one of the oldest and still the most effective methods is an injection of benzathine penicillin.

Splint: a piece of medical equipment used to keep an injured body part from moving and to protect it from any further damage, often used to stabilize a broken bone while the injured person is taken to the hospital for more advanced treatment

Suture: a stitch or row of stitches holding together the edges of a wound or surgical incision

T

Tachycardia: An abnormally high heart rate (defined for adults as above 100 beats per minute).

Teratoma: An encapsulated tumor with tissue or organ components resembling normal derivatives of more than one germ layer.

Third-Degree Burns: The most severe type of burn, in which all the layers of tissue are affected. Since the burn goes through the skin, muscles, nerves and bones may also be affected.

Thoracotomy: An incision into the pleural space of the chest to gain access to the thoracic organs.

Tonic-Clonic seizures: Seizure which features a loss of consciousness and violent muscle contractions. It's the type of seizure most people picture when they think about seizures in general.

Toupet fundoplication: A surgical procedure to correct symptoms of heartburn and acid reflux.

Tracheotomy: An emergency procedure done to aid the patient's breathing. It is the opening of the trachea (throat) with a sharp instrument, usually a scalpel.

Trauma Surgery: A surgical specialty focused on the surgical management of invasive treatments on physical injuries in an emergency situation.

Tumor: An abnormal mass of tissue caused by abnormal cell division.

Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome (TTTS): A condition in which the fetal blood vessels of identical twins are fused, providing one twin with too much blood and the other with too little. It can be fatal for both if not treated surgically.

U

U&Es (Us and Es): Urea and Electrolytes.

Uterus duplex bicollis: A condition in which a female has two uteruses

UTI (Urinary Tract Infection): A bacterial infection that affects any part of the urinary tract.

V

VAD: A mechanical device that is used to replace the function of a failing heart partially or completely

V-Fib (Ventricular Fibrillation): When muscle fibers in the lower area of the heart are uncontrolled. This causes the heart to no longer pump blood throughout the body and can cause sudden death. It can be treated with an external defibrillator

V-Tach (Ventricular Tachycardia): When the pulse rate is at the rate of or more than 100 beats per minute (BPM) and there are at least three consecutive uneven heart beats.

W

Whipple (Pancreaticoduodenectomy): Operation used most commonly to treat pancreatic cancer. The procedure involves removing the head of the pancreas along with the Gallbladder, duodenum, part of the stomach, bile duct, and sometimes lymph nodes close to the pancreas. Once these have been removed, the remainder of the pancreas, stomach, and bile duct are directly attached to the small bowel.

X

X-rays: A form of (electromagnetic) radiation, used for diagnostic purposes to see inside the body without having to cut open. It can also be used as a form of cancer treatment. It has a medical specialty devoted to it, Radiology.

Y

Y-incision: In an autopsy, the medical examiner makes a cut that is shaped like a Y from the left and right upper chest near the shoulder down past the navel.

Those are some of the basic abbreviations but if there is something else you don't know, you can easily search it up on Google.

Trigger Warnings:

Trigger Warning = **

I will put two asterisks to symbolize trigger warning. Trigger Warnings may involve:

Suicidal Scenes

Intense and detailed scenes with blood specifically in ORs

Intense or scary situations with patients and/or characters

Anything else categorized with the two asterisks (**) will include something that may trigger certain audiences.

When it is the end of a trigger warning, it will be symbolized with: ^^

End of Trigger Warning = ^^

Also any of these situation are not meant to offend anyone. Also this story will discuss mature topics. 

Rated E: Explicit

\- Sexual Situations

\- Extreme Violence

\- Other triggering situations

\- Violation

\- Suicide

\- Strong Language

Rey Kenobi wants to become a surgeon, but how do you do that with so many distractions. Fresh out of Medical School, Rey is ready to take on the world. The night before her first day as an intern, she meets Ben Solo. After a one night stand, what happens when they realize they work together, as surgeons?This story is heavily based of the TV series Grey's Anatomy. Grey's is about surgeons at Seattle Grace hospital. You do not have to see the show in order to understand this story.DISCLAIMER = - I DON'T OWN ANY STAR WARS CHARACTERS!- I DON"T OWN ANY SITUATIONS OR SETTINGS IN GREY'S ANATOMY!- This is recommended for mature audiences due to situations that occur (may be disturbing to certain audience), and sensual situations (NOT WRITING IN DETAIL THANK YOU VERY MUCH! [Based off Grey's Anatomy]).

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!

Hope you enjoy the story! <3


	2. Surgeons At Heart (+*PART 1*+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started...

"I'm Ben." I watched as he held out his hand, the other occupied with a drink.

I nodded slightly, locking hands with him, "I'm Rey."

His warm smile filled me with butterflies. I pulled my hand away, looking into his soulful, deep, mysterious eyes. Ben's long raven-black framed his beautiful face and freckles scattered across his face and neck.

I smiled intently.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered.

I nodded and took his hand to the bar. Just as I was about to grab water, he put his hand on mine, "Just water?"

"Ben, I am an intern tomorrow. I probably shouldn't have a drink."

"It'll be fine," he said with a reassuring nod.

I raised my eyebrow and gave in to him.

"Fine," I shrug while smiling.

He handed me a small glass with a strong-smelling liquid. I recoil as I sniff it. With regret filling my head, I gulped down the liquor.

I scrunched my nose and gagged at the bitter flavor.

"That’s strong," I managed.

He patted my back.

We walked back to the bar laughing and talking about random things; although, my mind wasn't entirely in control.

I presumably said a few things.

"Do you want to come to my house?"

_ Dammit. What have I done? I have my first day of work tomorrow. _

"Sure." A subtle smirk appeared on his face.

And that night, I only remembered a few things.

One: I met this dude.

Two: His name was Ben Solo.

And three: I made a **_huge_** mistake.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy this story! Leave any questions/comments down below! ❤️😀


	3. Surgeons At Heart (+*PART 2*+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first shift at Naboo Grace Hospital...

**~DAY 1~**

I woke up sore. I didn't remember anything.

Finally, my eyes fluttered open. I wasn't in my room, but on my couch. I groaned.

I turned to face my coffee table. I laid there in silence, trying to find a clock nearby. On the little table beside the couch, there was a clock.

_ 5:45 A.M.  _

My eyes widened, I was going to be late.

I jolted up and belatedly realized I was  _ naked _ .

_ What did I do? _

My questions were answered when I tripped over something on the ground.

"AGH!" 

I faced the ground, realized someone else was here. A white towel covered his bottom. He laid on his stomach to the ground.

I watched as he turned over.

"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked as I looked at him. I clutched a sheet and wrapped it around my bare body as he stood up.

We stared at each other for a while before he broke the silence, "Who are you again?"

"I'm, Rey," I put my hand out, clutching my chest.

"Ben," he shook my hand stiffly.

"Erm, I need to go, I have my first day of work," I complained.

He nodded as he threw on his shirt. I ran up the stairs.

I slammed my door shut, ashamed of what I had done. I put on my fitted, cream-colored sweater and olive-green jeans. I put my bag together and ran down the stairs. I had to be at the hospital by 6:00 A.M.

I look at the mirror, my hair is a mess. I ferociously brush through the knots in my hair then grab an elastic to prop my hair up in a ponytail.

Swinging my tote around my shoulder, I accidentally knocked over a bowl.

“Dammit,” I muttered. Then stopped. “Forget it,” I hissed.

I swiftly stumbled out of my house while locking the door.

“Rey! It was nice to meet you!” His low-toned voice caught me by surprise. I snapped over to my left and Ben was waving as he strolled away into the distance. 

I hopped into the driver’s seat of the car and rushed to Naboo Grace Hospital. 

~~~

_ 6:01 A.M. _

I scampered into the OR  **(Operation Room)** . At the back of the room, I watched from a distance. I was one minute late.

“Rey Kenobi I assume,” I stern voice sneered. I turn over and-

“OW!” I pleaded. A small plastic bag with thread came flying to my forehead.

“Now, that is what happens when you are one minute late, you guys understand?” A short woman shouted at the group of new interns.

A wave of mumbles flooded the group of interns.

Everyone’s attention went back to a guy with chocolate-brown hair and tan skin. He wore a lab coat and dark blue scrubs.

_ “ _ _ Each of you comes today hopeful, wanting in on the game.”  _ He paused looking around the room.  _ “A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors,”  _ he said intensely. _ “The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that’s up to you.”  _ The intensity of his voice startled everyone.

A guy with dark skin and short black hair walked up to me excitedly. I glanced at him, “Intense, huh?”

“Yep, very intense,” I said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

“I’m, Finn,” he placed his hand out for me to shake it.

Trying to smile, “I’m, Rey.”

We shook hands and I swiftly let go, facing back towards the attendings and residents.

As they started walking out the door, we followed. They led us to a locker room as we started to put our bags away.

“These are your lockers, your scrubs will be in there on the top shelf. Below you can hand your bags, along with any belongings, like cell phones and wallets. Get into your scrubs.”

I walked over to the corner locker and put in a code. I forcefully opened the cold-metal, beige locker and hung my bags, and grabbed my scrubs.

_ Where are the bathrooms? _ My feet walked myself over to a resident, “Where do we change?”

“In here, Kenobi,” she said sternly.

“Oh,” I scurried back to my locker, changing into my scrubs.

I changed into my pants, then my top. Finn strolled over to me while I tried not to seem annoyed, though I was.

“Are you excited?” He inquired while I was adjusting my top.

“Yea,” I said. I slammed my locker shut while turning to him, bending down to tie my shoes. 

“Okay! When I call your name, you will go with your assigned resident!” The person in dark-blue scrubs said.

“With Doctor Kanata, we’ve got: Johnson, the Ticos, Dameron, and-” There was a long pause as he looked at his clipboard in confusion, “Kenobi!”

I sighed as I rushed to the door to be greeted by a short woman. She had dark skin, coarse, black hair, and wide eyes, due to her goggles.

“Intern scum,” she muttered under her breath. The woman, Doctor Katana, started walking towards the nurses' desk in the ICU  **( Intensive Care Unit ).**

“So is that the Nazi?” A tall girl with black hair and tan skin implied.

“I think so,” Finn replies.

“So, we got the Nazi? This is going to be one hell of a year,” A guy with dark hair and light skin chuckled.

“Well, maybe she’s nice and just tough on the outside. You never know!” A girl with tan skin and smooth, black hair said cheerfully. She was short and stubby.

Doctor Kanata took hold of a clipboard while looking through the papers.

That’s when the short girl walked forward confidently, “Hi, I am Rose Tico, but people like to call me Ro.” She extended her hand forward to our resident.

Doctor Kanata turned to face her and glared hatefully, “I have five rules. Memorize them,” she started. “Rule number one. Don’t bother sucking up. I already hate you, that’s not gonna change.”

We all looked at her in shock as she turned around gathering supplies on the desk. She handed us clipboards, “Trauma protocol.” Then she pointed to several different items scattered on the desk, “Phone lists. Pagers.” She continued, “Nurses will page you. You answer every page at a run. A run!”

She started speeding towards the main area of the hospital staring at her pager, “That’s rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts forty-eight hours.” We were walking over the bridge, “Your interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, and don’t complain.”

“On-call rooms  **( Where staff sleeps to get some rest during shifts )** . Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number three. If I’m sleeping, don’t wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?”

I raised my hand fearfully.

“Yes?” She stared at me with daggers in her eyes.

“You said five rules. That was only… four,” I said timidly, hoping she wouldn’t throw more suture kits to my head.

“Rule number five. When I move, you move.”

BEEP! We watched as she looked down at her pager, “Get out of my way!”

She started racing down the stairs and into the trauma center. She led the EMTs into different trauma rooms.

“Trauma room one, trauma room three…”

“Johnson, check vitals in the NICU. Tico, rectal exams in rooms ten, twelve, fifteen, and seventeen.” She snapped.

“Which Tico?” Rose and the other girl looked at her in question.

“Tico one is Rose, Tico two is Paige. Tice one on rectal exams!”  **( Rectal exams: Rectal examination is an internal examination of the rectum, performed by a healthcare provider )**

“Ew,” Rose muttered under her breath.

Doctor Kanata faced me with a sassy look on her face, “Dameron, prenatal testing.”

“Seriously?! Can I get something else?” He whined.

“Well, we can switch you with Tico one and you can do colonoscopies  **( rectal exams )** .”

I tried to hold back a wave of laughter as he sighed. 

“Tico two, you have lab reports for rooms, two forty, two forty-one, and two forty-two.”

“Now, for Kenobi, you got a pageant girl patient in the ER  **( Emergency Room )** . Her labs are at the nurses' desk in the ICU. Room number three-hundred forty.”

I stood there, having not a single clue on where to go or what to do.

“Well, are you going to go?” My focus went back to Doctor Kanata.

“What’s your name?” I asked her.

“It is Maz, but you have no permission to call me that.” She stormed off into a trauma room as we all went our separate directions. I headed to the ICU.

Lost, I walked around the hospital. Finally, after five minutes, I found the ICU and I found room number three-hundred forty. I walked to the nurses' desk, “Hi. I need the lab reports for the patient in three forty,” I said, trying to plaster a smile on my face.

The nurse handed me a clipboard with hundreds of papers.

I laughed nervously as I stumbled into the room.

The girl was sprawled in a relaxed position on the bed.

“So, are you my doctor?” The girl asked snootily.

“So I am guessing you are Micaela? The pageant girl?”

“Yea, obviously! Like why did my body have to have a Grand Mal Seizure in the middle of my entrance! Like seriously! Like is it even a big deal?”

“Micaela, it is a big deal,” I sternly said while flipping through her charts.

“But in the middle of my pageant?”

“Micaela, this is a big deal. Would you have rather had that be your last pageant or would you rather have us save you and you can continue to do more pageants in the future?” I raised my glance to her bleached hair and piercing brown eyes. The eyes that reminded me of him.  _ Ben _ .

I knew better than to have had an affair with him, but my mind wasn’t completely in the right place. I think I was drunk last night. 

My attention went back to Micaela as she rambled on and on about her pageant.

I sighed as I went to check her blood pressure.

_ I came here to be a surgeon, not some person to check vitals _ . I growled under my breath.

“You good, girl?” She asked as she pulled out her phone.

“Yea, why?”

“Because you snarl like a wolf.”

I glared at her then walked around the bed to check her IV fluids. They were low.

I ran over to the nurses' desk, “We need more IV fluids in room-”

I heard loud thumping.

“CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!” I scurried to the crash cart  **( Crash cart: a wheeled container carrying medicine and equipment for use in emergency resuscitations )** .

I rolled the red cart into the room as I charged the paddles.

“Move, intern,” I was pushed to the side.

“Hey!” I shouted as I ran to the other side of the bed.

“Charge paddles to three-hundred!”

“Clear!” I moved my hands away from the patient as the pink-haired girl placed the paddles on the man’s chest. He was shocked. THUMP.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“And we’ve got a rhythm.”

I sighed in relief. I walked over to clear the crash cart as the pink-haired woman walked up to me, “Thanks for bringing the crash cart, but once you bring it, you leave it to the attendings and residents to charge.”

I snarled, trying not to make it obvious.

“I am Doctor Holdo, and you?”

“Rey, Rey Kenobi.”

“Kenobi? Oh, your father, he was a legend! Until-” she sighed as she took the cart from me.

“I know, until we realized he had Alzheimer's disease. I’m used to this kind of reaction, I don’t need your pity.” I paused before I left the room, “But, thanks for even considering it.”

I strolled out of the room and went back to the room Micaela was in.

I was startled by what she saw.

“I NEED HELP IN HERE. A GRAND MAL SEIZURE!” 

Several nurses busted through the doors along with residents as we tapered her to the bed.

After a few minutes, the violent shaking stopped and her heartbeats were rhythmic.

“We are going to need to page Neuro,” A nurse said. I nodded in agreement  **( Neurology: The study of the brain ).**

Five minutes later, the Neuro department came in. I stood beside the sleeping teenage girl, as nurses flooded the room along with-

I locked eyes with his. My thoughts drowned in his dark, soulful eyes. Flashbacks of the previous day filled my head.

_ Me eyeing him at the bar. Me asking him, “Do you want to come to my house?” _

_ Him wrapping his arms around my bare skin. _

_ A large body hovering over me, the air cool against my skin. The gentle humming that filled my mind, the warm breath dancing across my neck. _

_ The sweet scent of his cologne filling the thick air. The warm sweat dripping down our skin. _

_ The dim candles that lit the steamy room. _

I was sucked back into reality when I heard his voice.

“We should get a head CT and report it to her labs,” the deep voice said. 

My eyes widened, my heart stopped.

_ Why the hell is he here? _

I watched his wavy, black hair fall from the short ponytail. It framed his beautiful face perfectly.

My lips parted in awe.

As he started to walk out, he was stopped by Micaela.

“Where am I?”

He knelt to her height. “Micaela, I am Doctor Ren. You are at Naboo Grace Hospital.”

“Why am I here?” 

“You had a Grand Mal Seizure, is there anyone we can call?”

“My mom, I think.”

“Ok, I will go call her for you.”

“Thank you,” she groaned.

Ben smiled as he grabbed the clipboard.

“Also, you are the hottest doctor I have ever seen,” she said, sounding loopy.

“Ah, I am, aren’t I,” while he said that, he eyed at me, smiling. I glared and crossed my arms.

“Yea,” she mumbles droopily.

“Well, Micaela, Doctor- uh-”

“Kenobi,” I intervened.

“Kenobi will take you to your head CT in about ten minutes.”

“Ugh, fine,” she complained.

I watched Ben walk out the door as I followed. He walked down to an On-Call room and shut the door. I stormed in, infuriated.

“Ah, I see you have followed me,” he sneered happily.

“You work here?!” I hissed while turning on the light switch.

He snaked up to me, lowering his head to my short height. “Yes,” he whispered, leaving defined goosebumps all over my body.

He leaned down more. Our lips collided passionately as he picked me up, slamming me into a wall.

I break apart, “NO!”

He set me down, but before he could reply, I ran out of the On-Call room and back to Micaela’s room.

“Oooo! Did you have an affair with McDreamy?” Micaela smiled evilly as she eyed my neck.

“Shut up, Mickey.” I realized the red imprint left on my neck. _ How many people saw? _

“Seems like you did, I can tell by-”

“You know what! I need to get you to your CT!” I said while walking over and undoing the wedges that lock the bed into place.

I rolled the bed out of the room and down the hall.

Several minutes later, I am still lost, and I couldn’t find the CT room.

“You seem lost,” Micaela said snootily as she sat up in her bed.

“I am not lost,” I snapped.

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“You know what, we both know you are so I am not going to keep on going back and forth. So tell me about you and McDreamy in the bed,” she smirked.

“Now, is that any of your business? I highly doubt it is,” I sneered.

“Well, what else is there to talk about?”

“Your pageant, may I suggest?”

“Nah, I’d prefer to hear about McDreamy.”

“He isn’t McDreamy,” I snapped.

She sighed as she flopped down on the bed.

“Well, I think I found the CT room before you!” Micaela jolted up pointing to a room marked,  _ CT Scan, CAUTION, Radiation. _

I rolled my eyes as I twisted the bed and pushed her into the large room. I saw Ben through the window and snarled.

“Doctor Kenobi, you are late.” His voice sent shivers down my spine.

“Yea! She got lost!” Micaela interrupted. I glared at her as I helped her onto the machine.

“I can tell,” Ben chuckled through the microphone. I sighed as I turned on the machine.

“Stay still,” I said while walking behind the glass and into the computer room. I stood still while staring at Micaela through the thick glass, my breath shaky. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben turn off the microphone.

“Doctor,” I coughed, “Ren.” My eyes never left the machine as Micaela was pushed into the tube-like structure.

“Doctor Ren? This morning it was Ben. Now it’s Doctor Ren.” He faced me.

“Doctor Ren, we should pretend it never happened,” I said sternly. 

“What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning, because both are fond memories I’d like to hold onto.” I watched his straight face turn into a subtle smirk.

“No. There will be no memories. I’m not the girl in the bar anymore and you’re not the guy. This can’t exist. You get that, right?” I faced him as we interlocked eyes, the same feeling I felt when I first saw him at the hospital.

“You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it.”

“I did not take-”

“I was drunk, vulnerable and  **_good looking_ ** and you took advantage,” he said sternly as his lips kept curling into a smile.

“Okay, I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good looking,” I said, even though I was lying about the  _ good looking  _ part.

“Maybe not today. Last night? Last night I was very good looking. I had my red shirt on. My good looking shirt. You took advantage.” 

“I did not take advantage,” I snapped.

“Want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?” At that statement I gawked.

“No. You’re an attending, and I’m your intern.” I looked into his eyes again, “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what,” he put his arms up in defense.

“Like you’ve seen me naked.” I stopped to take a look at him, he didn’t say anything. “Dr. Ren! This is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?”

Before he could answer, I left the small computer room and went back out to Micaela. I took the large padding off her chest and helped her down onto the bed.

“You want to know a secret, Doctor Kenobi?” Micaela asked. I looked at her in confusion.

“What?” I asked as she grinned.

“I heard your entire conversation, you should make sure the microphone isn’t on next time.” She cackled. Ben must have accidentally turned it on, rather than off. It was already off.

“Micaela, mind your own business please.” I unlocked the wheels of the bed and pushed her back to her room.

~~~

“ Who here feels like they have no idea what they're doing?” Finn lounged on a bed in the long hall. I sat down along with the rest of my intern group.

We all raised our hands.

“I mean, are we supposed to learning something? Because I don't feel like I'm learning anything,” Finn continued.

“Except how not to sleep,” Rose added.

“You know, it's like there's a wall. The attendings and the residents are over there being surgeons, and we're over here being…” Rose’s sister included.

“Suturing, code-running, lab-delivering, moving patients to CTs-” I intervened.

“I hate being an intern,” the other guy whined.

We all slouched on the bed, waiting for something to happen. I didn’t want anything to happen, I’d rather sleep.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep, until that was interrupted.

“What are your guys’ names?” I open my eyes while Finn is perked up in sitting position. “I’m Finn Johnson.”

“Hm. I’m Paige Tico, this is Rose, but I think you already knew that, from the lousy introduction to Doctor Kanata,” she teased.

“Hey! It wasn’t lousy,” she said defensively.

“Well, I am Poe Dameron. And if I am being honest, I am most likely to be the best out of all of you,” he said cockly.

“No way!” Rose shouted.

“Well, who is this?” Poe asked, pointing to me.

“Rey.”

“Surname?” He raised his eyebrows while staring at me.

“Rey Kenobi.”

He spit out his water, as if he were in some comedy movie.

“Wait, you’re the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Poe stood up.

“Weren’t you listening, trigger-happy sassy boy? When Doctor Kanata called our names?!” Rose yelled.

“Well yes, but, no.”

She frowned as she sat back down.

I knew that he wasn’t my biological father, but he still was _my_ father. He took me in when I was fifteen. He didn’t mind my PTSD **( Post-Traumatic Shock Disorder ).** He actually helped me during that time of my life. I was raised by an abusive foster-father named, Unkar Plutt. But, I had no clue who my biological parents were. I remembered the night I was shivering at the bus stop. A man walked by and helped me up to his flat **( House )**. After that, he fostered me and helped me get into Medical School.

My father was a surgeon as well, except, he was brilliant. He came up with several different methods and cures for future patients and surgeons. He was amazing. But, last year, he was diagnosed with Alhzeimer’s Disease, and he was rid of his Medical License. Everyone in the hospital knew him, he used to work here. 

I frowned as I heard Poe rambling about how amazing my father was. I glared at him and shut my eyes thinking about the night before. The same visions, yet more elaborate and vivid.

_ The handsome stranger I saw at the bar. The night that I could barely remember, though it felt so perfect. _

_ The strong arms that held me close me close to his bare skin. _

_ Him hovering over me, the rush I felt at the contact. _

_ The lightning that struck me countless times, all by his doing. _

_ How I lost all common sense, letting the want fill me, giving in to hidden desires. _

_ The scent that was burned into my mind from him, how every inch of him lingered in my mind. _

“Rey? Rey? Earth to Rey!” I opened my eyes and watched as the group of interns stared at me.

“What?”

Some giggled, others walked away then turned back.

“What happened?” My eyes attempting to shut and fall back asleep again, I grabbed onto the mattress I sat on.

“Nothing,” Rose laughed.

BEEP!

I glanced down at my pager, it was buzzing.  _ 911\.  _

My eyes widened as I jolted up. 

“I’ve got nine-one-one,” I shouted.

“Well, go!” They all shouted. I had thought we’d all gotten the page, but turns out it was only me. I looked down again. The dotted, gray letters,  _ Micaela.  _

“ _ Shit, _ ” I muttered under my breath. I pushed on the button which stopped the violent beeps.

I rushed over to her room.

~~~

Out of breath, I stumbled into her room. She sat calmly on the bed.

“It took you long enough!” she hissed as she grabbed a magazine by her nightstand. 

“Nine-one-one! At three in the morning! What do you need?” I put my hands on my knees, crouching down, trying to bring my breathing back to a steady rhythm.

“So, for my next pageant I am trying to decide between these two-”

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

“Micaela!” I ran to the side of the bed and started rolling her to her side.

“I NEED HELP IN HERE!” Several nurses and doctors ran into the room holding her still as she battled through the seizure. 

_ He _ came in.  _ Ben  _ came in. He helped me roll her two her side as we gave her medicine through several IVs.

After around two minutes of violent shaking, she calmed in her sleep.

“Definitely an  aneurysm, but it shouldn’t be causing so many seizures,” his low tone said. “Gather the interns and residents, we will make an announcement in an hour.”

The nurses nodded as they ran to the desk or searched computers for Micaela’s medical history.

“Phew,” I sighed while wiping the sweat off my forehead.

“I’ve seen you sweat worse,” Ben teased. I faced him and replied with a glare as I wrote down Micaela’s seizure in her charts. 

“Do you have a right to talk about me like that,” I snarled, keeping my eyes glued to the charts.

“Oh, you know you want more of it,” he said. No matter how much I wanted that to be false,  _ it wasn’t.  _ I wanted to feel him against me. I wanted to feel the same feeling, the feeling I have never felt with anyone else.  _ I wanted him. _

I stayed silent, hanging the clipboard alongside Micaela’s bed.

“See you around, Sunshine.”

“I am not your-” He vanished. As if in thin air. I sighed as I walked downstairs to an On-Call room. I laid on the squeaky mattress and sighed a big sigh.

_ I am so tired, this is torture.  _ I rubbed my eyes. I got up and turned on the light as I sat on the desk. I crouched into a ball as I heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” I yelled through the door.

The door creeped open as Finn walked in, “You okay, Rey?”

I groaned into my knees, “Yea, sure.”

“You don’t seem okay,” he walks over and sits next to me.

I sighed, “I am never fine.”

He patted my back and helped me up.

“Neither am I,” he added. 

“You can tell me what’s wrong, if you need someone,” Finn said sincerely.

I smiled, “I’m fine, but thanks,” my voice lowered.

BEEP! BEEP!

Finn looked at his pager and I looked at mine.

“They are calling all the interns to the lobby, we should go,” he said.

“Let’s go,” I shouted, running to the door and opening it for me and Finn. 

~~~

We arrived at the lobby, all the interns socializing and walking around. I exhaled while I leaned against a desk. I pull up my hand and look at my watch,  _ 4:00 A.M. _

I faced the staircase where several attending stood. Including  _ Ben.  _ I scrunched my nose as I put down my arm. 

“Interns! We gather you here today to talk about a patient!” Doctor Holdo said. When everyone heard this they stopped chattering, they stopped lounging around, and they faced the stairwell.

“Our patient’s name is Micaela. She has an aneurysm in her frontal lobe of her brain. It has caused her several seizures, more than any other aneurysm. We want you guys to study her charts and figure out why she is having so many seizures on a daily basis,” Ben added.

Murmurs and whispers filled the crowd.

“And whoever figures out what’s wrong with Micaela, you will get to scrub in on her surgery, thank you,” another attending who seemed to be the chief said.

The group of interns and residents dispersed into small groups. I heard my name being called several times, “Rey!” I looked around and saw Paige running towards me.

“Hi,” I simply say. 

“Hi, erm, so would you like to figure out what is wrong with Micaela? With me?”

“Uhh-”

“If we figure it out, we can both participate in the surgery, fifty-fifty chance,” she panted.

“Erm-”

“Please, Rey,” she pleaded.

I looked at her, “Fine,” I tried not to roll my eyes. 

She held back a squeal, replacing it with, “Yes!” She latched onto my hand and pulled me to the library.

~~~

“It can’t be this either,” she complained.

“Well-”

“I really hope we get the surgery,” she frowned.

“If we do, you can take it,” I said, trying to hide the guilt I felt for sleeping with the attending in charge of Micaela. I didn’t want anything to do with him.

“Why? Rey, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You’ve got to take it,” Paige said sternly.

“I know, but I don’t want to be a part of it,” I frowned.

“There better be a reason,” she raised her eyebrows.

“No reason,” I said plainly. 

“Rey Kenobi, I know you are lying!” She shouted.

“Shhh!” I hissed violently.

“Then tell me,” she crossed her arms.

“If I do, you’d think I’d be cheating into the program, even though I didn’t,” I confided.

“Now I want to know more! Just tell me, Rey!”

“Fine,” I sighed. “But promise me you won’t get mad and you won’t force me to participate in the surgery,” I whispered rudely.

“Tell me-”

“I slept with McDreamy,” I blurted out.

“McWho?”

“McDreamy,” I said guiltily.

“Can you elaborate on who that-”

“Doctor Ren!” I shouted while people from across the room stared at me.

“YOU WHAT?!”

“I know, I was drunk and-”

“You. You out of all people slept with an  _ attending _ ?!!”

“Shut up. I didn’t know he worked here until today!” I shook my head.

“Rey, I don’t know what to say,” she said calmly. From that moment, I thought she was going to snitch on me.

“Please, I can explain-”

“I mean, was it good?” I looked at her in utter shock and disgust.

“You are the most serious in our intern group, and YOU, you out of all people, are asking me if the sex was good?!” I looked at her in confusion. “Seriously?!”

“I mean, I’ve had some good one-night stands before, just asking,” she said relaxed on the floor of the library.

“Seriously?!”

“I am not going to stop bugging you unless you tell me,” she shouted.

“Fine, it was good,” I hissed. “Now can we focus?!”

“Fine, but I am calling him McDreamy from now on.”

“NOT COOL, PAIGE!” I whispered annoyed.

“Well, Micaela fell at the pageant, correct?” Paige turned towards me.

“Yes, but-”

“What if that burst her aneurysm? That is what could be causing so many seizures!”

“But that was a minor fall! It is a one in a million chance that it would burst! They would have seen it in a CT-”

“They need to get an MRI of her,” she blurted.

I gasped, “Let’s go find out if we’re right!” We stood up and ran out of the library.

~~~

“DOCTOR REN!” Paige yelled.

He turned still looking down at his clipboard.

“We may have figured out what’s wrong with Micaela!” I blurted. 

He looked up at us, locking eyes with me.

“Okay-”

“What if her aneurysm burst when she fell?” I said excitedly.

“There is a one in a million chance that an aneurysm would burst from a minor fall.”

We sighed, “But it is possible?”

He started walking to the elevator and as the doors closed I pushed them open, “What if you got an MRI scan?” I said.

“Still, it wouldn’t capture that-”

The doors closed. I faced Paige and sighed. Suddenly, they opened again.

“What are you doing?” Paige inquired while  _ Ben _ walked out.

“Going to see if Micaela is one in a million.” We followed him to her room.

~~~

“We were right,” Paige gasped as we looked at Micaela’s brain scans.

“Good job you guys,” Ben said, sounding astonished.

We laughed in amusement, _we were right. Two interns_ _were right._

Ben faced us and smiled, specifically at me.

“Well, do we get the surgery?” Paige asked eagerly.

“Full OR. Rey, see you in surgery in about an hour. And take Micaela back to her room.” I looked at him confused.

“Full OR?” Paige asked, shocked.

“Yes, Rey will scrub in, you can watch from the gallery,” he said simply,  **( Gallery: Place where other staff can watch the people participating in surgery ).**

I scoffed as he walked out of the computer room, “But-”

He was gone, again.

I faced Paige, with horror plastered on my face. She looked hurt, shocked, “Paige, let me explain.”

“NO!” She stormed out of the room.

“Dammit,” I muttered.

I walked out into the room and helped Micaela onto the bed.

~~~

“Anything else you may need, ask before I go try and sleep. I don’t want to be paged nine-one-one just for magazines,” I said to Micaela while locking the bed in place.

“No, but can you tell my parents I love them if I don’t come out of surgery,” she frowned.

“You, will come out,” I reassured as I put away her charts, “ _ You will _ .”

I walked out of the room and allowed her parents to come in and talked to her before we prep her for surgery. I wandered down the hall putting my hands into my pockets and looking down at the floor. That is when I noticed the low voice, from a distance. I snapped my head upward and saw  _ Ben  _ walking down the hall. I stopped him.

“What were you thinking?!” I yelled. I slapped his arm, “Paige deserved that surgery!” I hit him again. “Just because you are trying to get me back doesn’t mean special treatment!” I hit him more forcefully as he winced.

“Let’s talk this out, Rey,” he said calmly.

“There is NOTHING to discuss!” He grabbed my slender wrist and pulled me into an empty on-call room.

“What are you doing?!”

“Rey, this is a chance of a lifetime! Just take it!”

“Paige, wanted this a whole hell lot more than me!”

“Rey, are you seriously saying you don’t want this?” His voice was low, yet, calm.

“I don’t want this,” I said confidently, sure I didn’t want  _ anything to do with him _ .

“So, are you saying if I didn’t work here and you figured this out on your own, you would still not want this?” He said sternly while holding my still so I wouldn’t punch him. That was a good idea, I would have murdered him if he let me loose.

But, I stayed silent,  _ he was right.  _ If Ben hadn’t worked here, and I figured it out on my own, I would have wanted the surgery. I parted my lips, getting ready to say something, but nothing came out. I had no clue what to say. How to reply. How to speak to  _ him _ .

He put his hands over my lips and closed them, “So do you want this surgery?”

I nodded.

~~~

“Paige, pre-op and Rey, you go scrub,” Doctor Kanata said while she glared at the two of us.

I went into the scrub room and turned on the water while rolling up my under-scrub sleeves. While I moved my hands under the running water,  _ Ben  _ walked in.

I didn’t smile, but I didn’t glare. He smiled though.

“Doctor Kenobi,” he said happily. “Are you excited to do your first surgery?”

“Yes,” I said looking up into his soulful eyes.

Once all the other doctors and nurses left the scrub room, faced me. “Rey, I am not forcing you into going out with me or just doing something, but you are not like the other girls. You are not just a one-night stand. You aren’t just that girl from the bar. To me, you are so much more.” I felt a pang in my stomach. “Rey, I want to get to know you, I’d like to go out on a date with you.”

I tried my hardest to not blush or smile, but that failed. I sighed, “Ben, what if staff find out, what if the chief finds out. They will think you are cheating me into the program!”

“The chief is my father, Rey.”

“But-”

“I am not forcing you, but I’d honestly like to go out with you,” he said sincerely. I bit my bottom lip.

“Fine,” I gave in to his beautiful face. His soulful eyes. His long black hair. I gave in to him.

He smiled, “Okay, are you available Friday?”

“Yea,” I said, sounding sheepish.

He smiled in response as he went back to cleaning his arms.

His smile filled me with a feeling I had never felt, I wish I could have felt like that forever.

~~~

I walked into the OR, the rush filling me to the brim. The nurses put rubber gloves onto my hands while I kept them in the air. I walked over to Micaela who had been put under anesthesia. Ben walked in after.

“ **_It’s a beautiful day to save lives_ ** _ ,” _ he said cheerfully. Everyone in the gallery applauded, except Paige. I ignored her.

Ben motioned me over next to him to watch.

“Scalpel, ten-blade,” he said. The scrub nurse handed him a small, yet, sharp knife as he cut into Micaela’s skin.

~~~

**30 Minutes Into Surgery**

“I found the aneurysm, suction.” I watched as I held the flap of skin away from the work area.

“Rey, would you like to suction,” he said cheerfully.

I looked up at him, “Yea! Duh!”

He handed me the machine and he guided my hands to the grooves in it.

“You will put the tip around a millimeter away from this little pool of blood,” he instructed. I nodded and eyeballed the measurement.

Soon, I was controlling the suction machine. The rush, the adrenaline, filling me. I smiled as I looked up at him. He winked.

~~~

**After Surgery**

I washed my hands at the sink and took off my mask. I walked out of the scrub room to be met by Finn, Poe, and Rose. I guessed Paige was still upset, until she walked up.

“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Rose shouted for the entire world to hear.

“Good job, Rey,” Finn applauded. 

“I could’ve done better,” Poe said snootily.

I glared at them, Paige walked up to me, “You did well. But I think I could have done better,” she smiled.

I smiled back as we all hugged. “GUYS! I AM GOING TO DO AN APPY TOMORROW!” Finn shouted. We all applauded him.  **( Appy: Removal of the Appendix ).**

“Nice, dude,” Poe said annoyed. “All I have done since I’ve gotten here is help pregnant women! Like honestly! There are so many other things I could do,” he complained.

“Oh, would you like to switch? I have been doing rectal exams all day,” Rose said.

We all laughed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and clicks! Leave comments down below and I will try and upload next chapter soon! <3


	4. A/N

HELLO PEOPLESSSSSSS.

Okay, so I have been dwelling on this thought for a long while. Am I going to continue this story? Well, the answer is yes and no. So, I took particular interest in writing this AU but later became a bit bored with the idea of just writing about them in a hospital, with no really direct plot line. So I decided to make the prologue and the first chapter part of a One-Shot and this Wattpad book will now be for One-Shots. I hope you guys will understand!

Thank you!

\- Maddie


	5. When I Killed Him - Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POETRY

The hand on his face stays there

As if his hand burned my face

It leaves a blood red mark

As blood drips down my face

I want to hide

But I can't

I want to _let the past die_

But all it does is replay itself in my mind

I'm being torn apart

And for that one split second I was free of this pain

When I let my father take the sword into his hand

I was free

I was relieved

I had been liberated from darkness

But as soon as I thought that maybe I'd be free

I wasn't

Darkness reigned over me like a shadow

It filled my mind, my heart, my soul

There was only a tiny glimmer of light the dimmed

That one spark had died

The rest is a blur

I didn't let go of the saber

And instead, let my finger drift to the button

My fingers pressed down and a bright red streak came out

It impaled my father

Han, Han Solo

The last thing I remember was his hand

His hand, Han's hand

It drifted to my face, caressing it one last time

Before he fell into the dark depths of the base

That was the last time I saw him

The last time our skin touched

The last time I talked to him

The last time I looked him in the eye

My last moment with him

I had killed my own father

I told him, I didn't know if I had the strength to come back home

And I didn't

But sadly, I had the strength to kill him

\- Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first shot a poetry and I really hope you liked it!


End file.
